


Before the Fallout

by bottleofaire



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, F/M, Incest, Mommy Kink, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Number Five | The Boy, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleofaire/pseuds/bottleofaire
Summary: Number Five is thirteen, outrageously horny, but Hargreaves is always watching. Should Five go through with this? What if someone sees him?orFive finds a blind spot and Grace helps.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Grace Hargreeves
Kudos: 30





	Before the Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Please READ THE TAGS 
> 
> I do NOT CONDONE any of the actions in this fic. This is a piece of fiction, of kink, of fantasy, it isn’t real. If, in real life, you want to harm your relative then you need to seek help before you do any damage. What I gain from writing this, and what some people gain from reading works with incest as a kink, is the ultimate forbidden fantasy. But, like most sexual fantasies, they fall flat once placed in reality.
> 
> This point also goes for the underage tag. I do NOT CONDONE sex with underage people irl, this too is a fantasy of the naivety of youth. If you want to harm an underage person, seek help immediately.
> 
> ***NOTE: Rape is listed because underage cannot consent with an adult. This is a measure to further help those who are sensitive to this subject matter NOT SEE IT. 
> 
> ****NOTE: Words used for Five’s genitalia are a mix of feminine and masculine terms. 
> 
> If you’re still here and interested, then I hope you enjoy~

Five awakens in a cold sweat. His tiny briefs wet and sticking to his pussy lips, fabric enclosed around his little cock. For the past few nights he’d had this problem, this horrible but predictable problem. He hoped no other teenager faced his exact problem, the exact reason why he wouldn’t relieve himself even in the bathroom.

He’d appeared behind his father in his study just once before. It seems he didn’t hear Fives body pop into reality over the multiple televisions that filled the room with static and fuzzy speech and blurry background noises. If Five didn’t see it with his own eyes? He might have concluded that this was a step too far, even for their intrusive father. But, no. Hargreeves watched.

He watched them in common areas, outside, in the showers, and in their bedrooms. Currently his fathers eyeline was on Diego’s screen, his brothers hand hidden under the blankets but moving in such a way that made it incredibly obvious what he was doing. But Five could see everything. Klaus drinking in a shower stall with water running down his back, Ben reading a book bathed in the light of a small flashlight, Vanya mumbling and tossing in her sleep, Pogo digging around the shelves in the kitchen, and lastly Luther and Allison whispering to one another behind Luther’s bed, hidden from an open door but not fathers cameras.

Five couldn’t recall his exact idea on why he wanted to be here in the first place, but he did notice a blind spot. An odd one, truth be told, that didn’t make any sense. Especially now that his mind is taut with the want to relieve the ache between his legs. Maybe it’s stupid, no it’s probably stupid, but Five was too horny to care in the slightest. 

He’d just check to see if she was there. If she was? Five would try and go back to sleep, maybe grab some water and go pee before heading to bed, thinking of rotting things to dash the want from his shaky limbs. To his surprise, she wasn’t there. Odd. Very odd. But, now that he thought on it, Five had no clue where Grace went at night. He always figured she sat here but...

He shrugs, supposing he was wrong and not caring to think more than a step ahead of this plan. Which, now that he is alone, is now is phase “rubbing himself against the arm of this chair.” It wasn’t the one she sat on, he didn’t want to hump the cushions of that old thing. No, it was a singular chair in the corner that faced Grace’s couch. Five previously wondered why it sat here, why it existed at all, but he also didn’t give a shit right now.

His back was facing the rest of the upstairs, but he didn’t want to risk whatever noise this chair would make upon being moved. Maybe he should’ve cared more, maybe he should’ve thought this through better, or maybe he just needed to rub his clothed weeping cunt on the hard armrest of an unused chair.

He gasps, covering his mouth as he slowly grinds down, clit pressing against the hard wood of the furniture. His own wet presses deep into himself, warm and slick against rigid and cold. Placing his hands on the arm for purchase, he slides his pussy across the armrest. The ridged pattern of the wood feeling strange but a welcome change when compared to his own fingers.

Five’s bottom lip hurt at his biting, hoping it would keep him quiet. But that pain mixed with the best feeling he’d felt to date? He let out a long, low groan that ended with a sigh. 

His socked feet sliding now that his toes were pointed as most of his weight was balanced on his crotch, all the more to help him rub faster and longer. Until he was panting a dog in heat. Until his mind was numb to any other sound or sight. Until his back arched and his little dick pulsed.

He wanted to hold in a noise, he _needed_ to hold in his noises, but Five was in completely new territory here. After all, this was his first time cumming.

“Please, please. Please please pleeease.” He didn’t care at the moment how loud that came out, he was so close, so very very very very Very VERY fucking close to the edge.

“Perfect manners, Five! Now, what would you like?”

Five doesn’t know if he shouts, but he does know that he slips and falls. He does know that the chair fell on top of him. And he ESPECIALLY knows that he DID NOT CUM.

Grace moves the chair off him, shushing him as he’s covering his face and groaning. Not sobbing, no. He’s upset, very incredibly upset, but these noises are not him crying. No no no. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Just a small stumble. You’re all right.”

She’s next to him now, her knees on the floor as she helps him into her arms. Grace moves him to sit in her lap, his legs around her so he can hug her better. But he isn’t a toddler, Five is a teenager! He doesn’t want hugs from mommy. Fuck, especially when he is absolutely drenched right where she wants him to sit. Instead, he tries a middle ground, his own knees next to hers so he can lean into a hug.

“Oh, darling,” she coos softly while patting his back, “You’d feel better on my lap.”

“N-no.” Five manages, willing his voice to stop shaking, “I need to go to bed. I need sleep.”

“Then what were you doing out here? Your bed is downstairs! Or did you forget?” Her voice is teasing, but Five doesn’t want to be teased. 

“Mom,” he tries to push away from her, “Please!”

“You said that already,” she says after a tsk, “I’ll be glad to help you, sweetie.”

Five blinks, manages to separate from Grace enough to look her in the eyes, “Do you know what I was doing?”

He asks because he doesn’t expect a correct answer. The children are used to her sweet and caring nature, of that there is no doubt, but her understanding things, especially human centric things? Like loneliness, hatred of their father, hatred of being on this stupid estate all the time, the fear that they’d never form any real connection with someone outside, wanting so very desperately to go to school to _see_ someone other than their siblings and Pogo and Grace and their father. She was, in a word, naive. Incredibly naive.

She gives him a look, a look that almost makes him laugh because it so clearly displays “of course I know what you were doing, silly!” In her trademark lilting voice. But he doesn’t laugh at what she says, “You were masturbating.”

Well. Your parents walking in on you jacking off was normal, right? At least that aspect of this hellish night was in the fucking purview of normal?

“We have similar equipment, so I know exactly what you were doing.”

And here he didn’t think his face could get any more red. 

“Mom,” she’s still holding on, “ple—“ Don’t say the p word. “I’ll go to bed, I’m sorry.”

He yelps when she pulls him even closer, his face is near her breasts now, he feels how soft they are against his own flat chest. “I told you I’d help, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Fives brain has stopped. His dick is pulsing again. His mother... this robot their father made... she was definitely made to be beautiful. Maybe not first, but it was certainly an obvious bonus. He wasn’t entirely sure if he liked women but he did know he was attracted to this... shell. This doll that housed the woman who became his mother. A robot. She’s a robot. Designed to raise kids. 

Well. Maybe not.

He whimpered at the thought, pushing his legs together but gasping when that didn’t help at all. 

“If you’d like help, that is.” 

Grace released Five. He didn’t get the memo right away, his mind still slow with blood rushing to his pussy, but he eventually sat up. Her eyes were kind, she smelled good, he already knew her skin was a similar temperature and feel to a humans...

Oh god was he actually thinking of letting her do this? What is his siblings found out? What about their father?

“Don’t worry.” She winks, “It can be our little secret.”

When her hand finds his shoulder, warm through his thin sleep shirt, he knows he’s going to let her. His body is weeping for it.

He’s seated on that chair, completely naked with Grace between his legs. She’s decided to give him an anatomy lesson. Her voice soft as she touches a part of him before explaining, sometimes caressing and sometimes—

“Ah!” He arches his body, little dick pressing onto her wet tongue, “Mommy!”

When she giggles, he gasps, feeling it vibrate through him.

She pulls back as her pointer and middle fingers are circling around his tiny opening, his slick and her warmth creating a feeling much greater than whatever his own fingers could accomplish. “This, Five, is your vaginal opening.”

Five makes a noise, somewhere between a squeak and a “uh-huh” that makes him feel extremely undignified. But, what’s he care, he’s past that now. Far past that. “Mommy, please!” His mantra throughout this experience. 

“I could put a finger inside you, sweetie. Would you like that?”

He’s never nodded faster in his life.

“I’ll go slow.”

It’s only one finger. How can one finger on a dainty woman’s hand feel simultaneously so good and so full inside of him? He isn’t sure. He doesn’t care. His body is chasing this pleasure now, humping her hand at hopes for stimulating that wonderful bundle of nerves.

He’s about to say something, ask her to go faster, move deeper, until he feels her tongue on him again. 

“Ahh!!!— ~hmmm~”

Graces other hand covers Five’s mouth, her tongue vibrating inhumanly over his little dick, sucking lightly, as he grabs the back of her head to fuck her face. It feels, for a moment, like he’s pressing himself against a doll. A mannequin maybe. She’s warm, her fingers feel right, her tongue feels right (he assumes), but her chin... it’s like plastic.

And it feels so fucking good to grind against her as she still fucks him with one finger and vibrates her tongue on his dick.

That feeling comes faster now and even crashes into him without much warning, his body going taut and his eyes going wide, his chest heaving. 

Five awakens with new underwear on. A new sleep shirt. Same old room. He looks right at the camera. Doesn’t pretend he doesn’t see it or that his eyes glanced over the gleaming, now obvious, black circle. There’s no way his dad didn’t hear, didn’t know. Least he can do is bask in his loose limbs before the fallout.


End file.
